El viaje a Hong Kong
by Rose Elric Mellark
Summary: Sakura, después de 2 años contactándose con Shaoran a través de cartas, por teléfono, etc. viaja a Hong Kong para darle una sorpresa, de la cuál, al final acabará como siempre, en una batalla en donde sus vidas están en peligro. / Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste n.n
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hace 2 años ya... 2 años que no se veían, claramente en persona, pero se extrañaban. El hecho de que eran novios desde los 13 años no les sorprendió a ningún familiar de las dos familias, ellos ya sabían que los dos se querían, aunque si que habían puesto pegas de que eran muy jóvenes, claro está.

Se enviaban cartas, se veían por la web cam y hablaban por teléfono, generando una gran factura de teléfono a sus familiares.

¿Y cómo se llaman ellos? Claramente Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, que después de haber creado la carta "The Hope", éste se había vuelto a Hong Kong a resolver cosas sobre su próximo puesto como jefe del clan Li.

* * *

Esta pequeña historia se sitúa... 2 años después de la Carta Sellada, con un Shaoran y una Sakura de 15 años.

Este es mi primer fic, no seáis duros conmigo n


	2. El viaje y los sueños

**Decir que Sakura Card Carptor no me pertenece a mi (más quisiera yo), pertenece a CLAMP. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad n.n**

**Capítulo 1: El viaje y los sueños.**

Una joven de 15 años dormía, aunque fueran las doce del mediodía, viviendo un sueño muy real.

"_-¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó en voz alta._

_-Donde las personas no tienen finales felices -respondió una voz siniestra que provenía de una figura encapuchada con algo en los brazos._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué tienes en los brazos? -preguntó Sakura._

_-¿De verdad quieres comprobarlo?_

_-Sí -dijo ella decidida._

_-¡TU PEOR PESADILLA! -éste llevo el objeto que tenía en los brazos a la luz, era el cuerpo de Shaoran, que estaba lleno de sangre y parecía muy malherido._

_-Sakura... Sakura... -decía con voz débil._

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Devuélvemelo! -le gritó al encapuchado._"

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Maldita sea... -gritó un pequeño peluche amarillo intentando zarandear a la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Sakura con el rostro humedecido.

Al parecer había llorado.

-Te he despertado porque estabas llorando -dijo Kero triste, mirando a su ama con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, Kero. Es el mismo sueño de siempre -dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo el libro de las cartas Sakura.

Las cartas salieron del libro y rodearon a Sakura, ésta sonrió ante la acción de las cartas, después las recogió y las guardó, no sin antes, parar a admirar a "The Hope".

-¿Otra vez? Llevas un mes soñando lo mismo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido mencionárselo al mocoso?

-No... No quiero preocuparlo... -respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Sakura, hace tiempo que siento una energía maligna, sólo una pequeña energía, ya que proviene de muy lejos. Aparte, el mocoso te dijo que provenía de allí, ¿qué crees que deberíamos de hacer?

-Tenía pensado viajar allí dentro de dos meses, pero viendo las circunstancias... Tendremos que adelantar el viaje -dijo ella sonriendo.

Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar a Tomoyo, después tenía pensado llamar a Yukito... Si venía su hermano como acompañante, alguien tendría que entretenerlo para que no los interrumpieran ni a Shaoran ni a ella cuando quisieran estar solos.

*Hong Kong*

El reloj de pie marcó las seis de la tarde, dando por finalizada la hora del té de la señora Li. Las sirvientas recogieron la bandeja como cada día. Pero entonces, Wei apareció por la puerta.

-Señora, la llaman por teléfono, dicen que es urgente.

-¿Quién es? -respondió seriamente.

-Es la señorita Kinomoto, señora, la pareja de su hijo Shaoran.

-Ahora iré.

Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo y alcanzó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella.

-¿Señora Li? Perdone, soy Sakura.

-Oh, querida, ¿a qué viene esta llamada?

-A-a decirle que la-a sorpre-esa se tendrá que adelanta-ar -dijo una muy sonrojada Sakura.

-Oh, claro, no hay problema.

Y prosiguieron hablando un rato más.

.oOo

Tres días después

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokyo para partir hacia Hong Kong. Al final se venían Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y ella.

Se despidieron de sus familiares y marcharon al avión.

Dijeron adiós a Japón por una buena temporada.

* * *

Hooooola :D

Ya se van a Hong Kong n.n ¿Qué pasará allí?

Bueno, hasta otro día :33333


	3. La llegada

**Decir que Sakura Card Carptor no me pertenece a mi (más quisiera yo), pertenece a CLAMP. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad n.n**

**Capítulo 2: La llegada.**

Mientras Sakura sobrevolaba el mar, cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel escribía una carta para su amada.

-¿Debería de poner "_De parte de tu amor, Shaoran_" o "_Para la persona más importante de mi vida, con cariño, Shaoran._"?

-¡Shaoran! Da lo mismo. Te has puesto muy meticuloso con las cartas, a Sakura le da igual lo que pongas mientras la escribas tú, y lo sabes -le dijo una desesperada Meiling a su primo.

-Vale, le pondré la segunda.

A Meiling le salió la gota estilo anime, mientras la madre de esta anunciaba que la comida estaba lista.

-Mi madre me ha mandado aquí y no sé por qué -dijo Shaoran extrañado-, ¿tú sabes algo?

-¡No! ¿Yo? Que va... -dijo Meiling riéndose de forma nerviosa.

Shaoran pasó por su lado mirándola acusatoriamente, pero siguió su camino hacia el comedor. Shaoran iba a mandar la carta mañana, aún sin saber, que dentro de unas horas, Sakura estaría en su casa dentro de unas horas.

.oO

Mientas, Sakura desembarcaba del avión y pasó junto con Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito entre la gente que esperaba familiares y amigos que también iban en su avión, hasta que vieron a Wei con un cartel que ponía en letras grandes: SAKURA KINOMOTO.

-Buenas tardes, Wei -dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura a la vez.

-Qué gusto de verlas, señorita Kinomoto y señorita Daidouji -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el hermano de Sakura, Touya, y éste es un amigo mío, Yukito -dijo el hermano de Sakura presentándose.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, señores, la ama nos espera en la casa para preparar sus cosas.

-¿Y Shaoran? -preguntó Sakura.

-Estará esta noche en casa de su tía, con la señorita Meiling, así tendrán tiempo de organizar sus cosas y visitar Hong Kong tranquilamente.

Todos se montaron en una limusina que se encontraba en la puerta del aeropuerto. Mientas avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, ellos se asomaban por la ventana mientras emitían sonidos de asombro bajo la mirada del sonriente Wei.

En cuanto llegaron, les dejaron las maletas a Wei para que las pusiera en sus cuartos y se fueron a presentar al resto de la familia Li, que les esperaba en la puerta. Antes de llegar, se escuchó a Touya decir por lo bajo a Yukito:

-Vaya casa tiene el mocoso, me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir, pero a lo mejor es un buen candidato para ser el novio de Sakura.

Yukito lo miró divertido, aunque no se creía las palabras de Touya, ya que él era un hermano muy celoso y ningún chico sería el candidato perfecto para su "Monstruo."

La señora Li se acercó a ellos e hicieron una reverencia, después, Sakura presentó a los que la acompañaban. De repente se escucharon cuatro gritos y lo que Sakura llegó a ver antes de caer al suelo fue a cuatro chicas corriendo hacía ella. Eran las hermanas de Shaoran: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei.

Después de esa bienvenida, fueron a alistarse para la cena, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. La que no pudo conciliar el sueño bien fue Sakura, ya que se sentía nerviosa por mañana.

-Mañana lo voy a ver... Mañana volveré a estar con él como hace dos años... Podré abrazarle, tocarle, besarle... -se sonrojó al decir esto último. Y con ese pensamiento, se fue a dormir por primera vez, sin repetirse ese sueño.

* * *

Bueeeeenas, aquí llegué de nuevo :DDDDDD

** -munstanghawkeye**: Touya siempre ha sido un hermano celoso, y pronto verás lo que hará para arruinarle algunos momentos preciosos a Sakura y Shaoran XDDDDD. Muchas gracias por seguirme, en serio :') Espero que el resto de la historia te parezca buena. Chao n_n

**mitsuki uchiha namikaze**: Oh, pues aquí lo tienes ya :3 Besos ^.^


	4. El esperado reencuentro

**Decir que Sakura Card Carptor no me pertenece a mi (más quisiera yo), pertenece a CLAMP. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad n.n**

**Capítulo 3: El esperado reencuentro.**

"_-Devuélveme lo que tienes en tus brazos, rufián -dijo Sakura ya harta del sueño recurrente._

_-¡Anda! La niña tonta no es tan tonta al final, adivinaste mi nombre, me llamo Rufián -dijo este sonriendo._

_La figura que llevaba en sus brazos (Shaoran) cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Sakura fue corriendo a donde estaba Shaoran, en cuanto puso sus manos sobre él una luz cegadora lo iluminó, y quedó sin heridas ni sangre._"

Sakura despertó relativamente bien, la siesta que se tomó no le sentó demasiado bien, pero, a pesar de que el sueño había cambiado por su voluntad, todavía no se sentía tranquila. Llevaba casi veinte horas en la mansión, y algunas veces quería suicidarse; las hermanas de Shaoran no la dejaban tranquila.

De repente se movió uno de sus bolsos y acabó cayendo al suelo. Sakura bajó de la cama, se arrodilló delante del bolso y lo abrió. Una figura amarilla salió volando del interior y con un fuerte bostezo le dijo a Sakura:

-Por fin libre, he estado ahí dentro casi veinte horas y no me han dado de comer -se quejó el muñeco con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora en la cena, te guardo el postre -le dijo Sakura-. Pero no sé por qué has venido, si te dije que te quedaras allí.

-A donde van las cartas y mi ama voy yo -dijo Kero con tono de pregunta.

Sakura lo miró mal, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Cogió a Kero y lo metió rápido en la bolsa y fue a abrir.

-Señorita Kinomoto, el señorito está a punto de llegar. La señora me pidió que le dijera que se vistiera pronto y bajara a recibirlo -le dijo una de las empleadas, ella asintió y cerró la puerta.

Sakura abrió el armario de la ropa y empezó a buscar entre los vestidos que tenía, y encontró uno perfecto, era un vestido azul, con unas sandalias en blanco, con un collar azul en forma de corazón y unos pendientes de la misma forma, pero en blanco. Por último, preparó un bolso con todas las cosas que podría necesitar si salía de allí, y lo dejó en la habitación. Ese era su conjunto*.

En cuanto estuvo abajo, todos salían de la casa rápidamente. Ella fue más calmada, y cuando llegó a la puerta, allí lo vio. Estaba guapísimo, con una camiseta de mangas cortas a rayas y unos vaqueros acompañados de unas converse en negro. Saludaba a Tomoyo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba observándolo desde la puerta.

Él apartó la mirada de Tomoyo y se encontró con una mirada de ojos verdes, esos ojos que lo volvían loco y que deseaba volver a ver en persona. Sakura ahora estaba más desarrollada, el pecho le había crecido, tenía más curvas, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su pelo había crecido también hasta la cintura y su tez seguía igual de blanca. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, creyendo que era mentira lo que veía, que era otra de sus fantasías antes de dormir, pero no, allí estaba. Ella lo miraba divertida. Entonces, cuando estuvieron en frente el uno del otro, Shaoran la abrazó aspirando el aroma que provenía de su cabello. Se separaron y comenzaron a acercarse para darse un beso, sólo les quedaban cinco milímetros cuando se escuchó la tos del hermano de Sakura, que era el único que estaba en ese momento allí con ellos, los demás se habían retirado a hacer la cena o a cualquier otra tarea. Entonces apareció Yukito y se lo llevó del cuello de la camisa hacía la casa, ellos se rieron ante la insistencia de Touya para estar allí y evitar que se besaran.

Se volvieron a mirar y esta vez si que se besaron, era el primer beso de los dos. Sus bocas se movían al son de una melodía que no estaba escrita. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Te he echado de menos -dijo Shaoran intentando respirar normalmente.

-Y yo a ti, mucho -respondió Sakura de la misma manera.

Y volvieron a besarse con pasión, pero esta vez la lengua de Shaoran pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Sakura, esta se lo concedió y comenzó una batalla para ver quién tendría el control. Se separaron de nuevo por la maldita necesidad de aire en los pulmones. Entraron en la casa cogidos de la mano.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensaba ir dentro de una o dos semanas a Japón, a verte -dijo Shaoran.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, nada más, a parte de que tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste la vez pasada -y dijo eso último susurrando.

-Mmmm... Vale, me imagino qué es. El caso, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Sakura -le dijo Shaoran mirándola con amor.

Se iban a besar otra vez cuando...

-Vamos, mocoso, monstruo, la cena está en la mesa -dijo Touya feliz de que no se hubieran besado.

Shaoran y Touya echaban rayos por los ojos, queriendo matar al otro con la mirada.

Después de cenar, Sakura se llevó el postre a su habitación y lo dejó allí para que Kero se lo comiera. En cuanto salió, Shaoran la llevó a su habitación para hablar más tranquilamente sobre lo que pasaba.

-Bienvenida a mi habitación -y abrió la puerta.

* * *

*Atuendo de sakura/set?id=92698211

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA :DDDDDD

Me encanta tener más reviews de vosotros n.n A lo mejor después necesitaré opinión vuestra, como por ejemplo, qué pareja pongo en el siguiente cap, en qué situación podría poner a los personajes... De momento tengo una pregunta, y quiero me la respondáis por favor: ¿Pongo a un Shaoran pasteloso (es decir muy cariñoso, muy ñoño y tal) o pongo al Shaoran que venía en la serie, el cual casi siempre se sonroja, está de mal humor (menos con Sakura), es serio...? ¿Qué opinaís? :3

A lo mejor , ya no actualizaré tanto como lo hago ahora, así que disculpadme por ello D:

Adiooooos n_n


	5. Explicaciones

**Decir que Sakura Card Carptor no me pertenece a mi (más quisiera yo), pertenece a CLAMP. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad n.n**

**Capítulo 4: Explicaciones.**

La habitación de Shaoran era de color verde, estaba igual distribuida que la de Sakura y los demás. Tenía su armario en marrón, su cama con las colchas en color arena, una televisión, portátil y una X-box en el escritorio. Pero lo que le llamó a ella más la atención fue la foto de encima de la cama, eran Shaoran y ella en el festival del templo Tsukimine, él con la bufanda que le hizo ella. Eso le causó una sonrisa.

-¿Todavía la tienes?

-¿La qué? -preguntó extrañado él.

-La bufanda que te hice -dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándolo.

De repente Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate y asintió, ella sólo emitió una risa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno -dijo poniéndose serio-, cuéntame lo que te trajo aquí aparte de la sorpresa.

-¿Realmente? Por lo que me dijiste de esa energía maligna aquí, aunque yo todavía no he notado nada al respecto. Aparte de que Kero también la sentía y yo... tengo sueños... -esto último lo digo bajando la voz.

-¿Qué tienes sueños? ¿Cómo son?

-Son en los que una figura encapuchada llamada Rufián te sujetaba, estabas malherido... Pero en el último sueño, parece que te curé, no sé cómo -dijo ella pensando.

-Yo sí lo sé -dijo él sonriéndole-, no solo tu padre, que es la reencarnación de aspecto de Clow tiene poderes, tu madre también los tuvo. Ella podía curar a la gente con solo usar sus manos y su voluntad de querer curarlos, a lo mejor lo heredaste de ella...

-¿Co-cómo sabes tú eso? -preguntó sorprendida, ya que ella no lo sabía.

-Al ir a Japón a reunir las cartas, tuve que investigar sobre ti, y hallé esas notas en una de las salas de archivos del concilio.

Ella seguía igual... Su madre tuvo magia, y al parecer se la transmitió a ella, era increíble.

-Shaoran, deben de estar listos para dentro de media hora -dijo Ieran asomándose por la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo al terminar.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir? -preguntó Sakura.

-Digamos que como has llegado a territorio extranjero mágico te tienen que revisar, a parte, que querían conocerte.

-¿Quiénes?

-El concilio, por supuesto -dijo Shaoran serio.

Sakura notó que lo decía arrastrando las palabras, como si sintiera asco al decirlas, decidió que después le preguntaría sobre eso. Alguien volvió a abrir la puerta y aparecieron las cuatro hermanas y se llevaron a Sakura para vestirla. Mientras la sacaban de allí, ella articuló con los labios "Socorro" mirando con terror a Shaoran. Él sólo se mostró un poco divertido cuándo la vio marchar de allí.

Sakura entró en un enorme vestidor, y las hermanas comenzaron a poner telas de kimonos a su alrededor, cuando encontraron una, que según ellas pegaba con su piel y sus ojos, se lo pusieron, era de un color verde agua y lo demás era en color azul oscuro.

-Aquí está tu mujercita, Shaoran -dijo Fuutie burlonamente.

Shaoran la miró mal, pero cuando vio a Sakura se le quitó todo enojo. Él llevaba la túnica de la familia, con la que siempre luchaba.

-El portal se abrirá en cinco minutos -dijo Fanren.

-¿Le habéis explicado a Kinomoto lo que tiene qué hacer? -preguntó Ieran, pero antes de que respondieran las hermanas, Sakura habló.

-Hablar cuando me lo digan, responder sinceramente a las preguntas, permanecer cerca de Shaoran, no entretenerme mucho con los monumentos u objetos de allí y escuchar todo lo que me digan -terminó ella.

Todos la miraron y sonrieron.

-Lo vas a hacer bien, de eso no lo dudes -le dijo Shaoran en el oído y apretaba su mano para darle confianza.

Después, una luz blanquecina apareció y un agujero de color blanco se abrió en la pared. Era el portal al concilio.

-Suerte -mencionaron todos.

Ellos asintieron y se metieron dentro del portal, que en cuanto desaparecieron por él, se cerró.

* * *

Hey n.n

Me han encantado vuestras reviews, en el siguiente cap responderé uno por uno :3

Me ha dado la picada de subir otro hoy, así que ahí va :DDDDDDDD

Ah, a veces pondré los atuendos que llevaban las chicas (los chicos no porque no puedo crearlos D:) así que pondré un asterisco en la palabra y abajo se verá el link con espacios, solamente le quitáis los espacios y tenéis el link para verlos n.n

Yo creo que ha ganado por goleada un Shaoran de anime, pero de momento lo voy a poner un poco más serio de lo normal, ya veréis por qué ;3

(El atuendo de Sakura en el cap: www. polyvore (.com)/ sakura/set?id=92698211) Ponedlo todo junto y quitando los paréntesis D:

Os quiero a todos ;_; Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3333333


	6. El concilio

**Decir que Sakura Card Carptor no me pertenece a mi (más quisiera yo), pertenece a CLAMP. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad n.n**

**Capítulo 5: El concilio.**

Cuando salieron del agujero blanco, se encontraron con un hall en dorado, al más estilo palacio occidental. Al empezar a subir las escaleras, unos niños corrieron hacia Shaoran y se tiraron para abrazarlo, Sakura lo miraba con ternura. Shaoran le explicaba algo a los niños mientras la señalaba a ella, entonces una de las niñas se volvió y la miraba asesinamente, Sakura se sorprendió.

Shaoran, después de despedirse de los niños, la cogió de la mano y siguieron subiendo. Cuando llegaron a una sala grande en donde se encontraban con miles de personas, cada una representando un país del mundo.

-Perdone, ¿quién ha interrumpido nuestra reunión? -preguntó un hombre viejo con tono molesto.

-Nosotros, perdone, señor Qián, sólo quería presentarles a mi novia y a la representante de Japón, pero ya que les he molestado, no se preocupen, ya no vamos -dijo rápidamente.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, Shaoran y Sakura estaban saliendo por la puerta y ya la habían cerrado en sus narices. Al cruzar un poco de pasillo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió el viejo jadeando, llamó a Shaoran y lo invitó a entrar otra vez.

-No, gracias, no queremos arruinar su reunión secreta -dijo Shaoran cortante.

-No, no, por favor, pueden pasar -dijo el viejo suavemente, aunque el "por favor" parecía de lo dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Entraron los dos y se sentaron en sillas una al lado de la otra.

-Así que ésta es la gran Sakura Kinomoto, la que tiene más poder de todo el mundo, la que supero el poder del mismo Clow... -se quedó pensativo-, no es gran cosa, es una mocosa de quince años cómo Li.

Shaoran no hacía más que rechinar los dientes al escuchar al, de momento, jefe del concilio mágico. Cuando le dijeron que presentara a Sakura, éstos se pusieron de pie, e hicieron una inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto. Sakura no había entendido nada sobre lo de ser la representante de Japón, ni tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que, ante las explicaciones de Shaoran ante el desconocimiento de ella sobre ese cargo, le iban a dar clases dos días a la semana y a lo mejor al mes ya estaría preparada para llevar a cabo el cargo de representante de Japón.

Después de la reunión, el jefe llamó a uno de los sirvientes de allí y le indicó que le enseñaran el recinto del concilio. El sirviente fue el maestro de Shaoran, se llama Fa, o bueno, sólo se presentó por:

-El maestro Fa a vuestro servicio, señorita.

Pasaron desde los jardines hasta a habitaciones gigantescas con millones de estatuillas, jarrones y montones de cosas artísticamente valiosas. Pero entonces llegaron a las mazmorras, éstas no eran tan acogedoras como el resto de las habitaciones, aunque Sakura pensó que en las mazmorras se podía estar mejor que en la sala de reuniones rodeada por otras personas desconocidas y decididas a controlar todo lo que hacía a cada día y a cada hora.

Pasaron montones de celdas, pero, Sakura se detuvo en uno en concreto, en ella ponía:

Rufián y Miedo,

condenados por torturar y masacrar

a varias familias importantes.

Condena: Pasar toda su vida en las mazmorras.

-¡Un momento! ¡Shaoran! ¡Mira! -le señaló la placa de la celda.

-¿Rufián? ¿No era el de tu sueño? -le dijo un poco asustado Shaoran, pero sin perder la calma.

-Sí, maestro Fa, ¿a quiénes torturó?

-A muchas familias de magos, pero sobre todo a tu familia, Li -le dijo Fa, Shaoran no salía de su asombro-. Ellos fueron quién mataron a tu padre. Me acuerdo perfectamente del día de la muerte de Hien. Según tú a tus tres años, dijiste que fuiste con tu padre a pasear, y entonces una ráfaga de viento llegó y unos hombres encapuchados te llevaron al cielo, le dijeron a tu padre que te iban a matar para terminar con la Dinastía Li. Hien hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar que te soltaran, pero no lo hacían, al final, él se cambió por ti, y lo mataron. Tú tuviste que ver todo eso Shaoran, es por eso que a lo mejor te tratamos algunos como un niño pequeño, sólo a los que nos caes bien.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza y una lágrima rebelde salió de sus ojos.

Heeeeeeeeey :DDDD

He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento TnT Estuve saliendo a la calle con amigos y tal y no me dio tiempo de actualizar ;_;

Bueno, os respondo :3

**SL007**: Los capítulos pueden que sean muy cortos porque en una pantalla de ordenador se ven cortos, pero en una hoja de word, tiene dos páginas D: Jajajaja, Shaoran de momento se pone duro, no está acostumbrado a estar con Sakura, entonces se muestra así de seco, pero después se volverá un galán con ella a.a

**AlieKathe**: Claro que sí, el Shaoran del anime si que era adorable, pero ahora a crecido y tiene que ser más cariñoso con nuestra Sakura, jajajajajajaja :3

**KkKobato0o**: No, tranquilidad, el concilio va a aceptar a Sakura sí o sí, porque sino, Shaoran lo destruirá todo y se escapará con ella (?) No, hombre, pero no, esta historia no se centra directamente en el concilio, así que Sakura siempre estará con Shaoran ;)

****** riza. rukia-munstanghawkeye: **Ya he actualizado, siento que pase esto, odio dejar de escribir, pero algunas veces estoy muy ocupada y no puedo D:

Bueno, yo me voy ya, pronto tendrán más caps n.n

Adiooooos n.n

P.D.: Los que conozcan Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, a ver si me pueden dar consejos para ayudar a una amiga a hacerse un cosplay de Olivier Armstrong. Gracias de antemano n.n


	7. Secretos revelados

**Decir que Sakura Card Carptor no me pertenece a mi (más quisiera yo), pertenece a CLAMP. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi propiedad n.n**

**Capítulo 6: Secretos revelados.**

**Después de despertar entre marañas de sábanas, Sakura percibió que llamaban a la puerta flojamente. Murmuró un flojo "pase" y una de las sirvientas apareció con una bandeja del desayuno. La dejó en el regazo de Sakura y se fue.**

**Después de desayunar, ella se duchó y se arregló. De repente escuchó sonidos que provenían de su habitación, salió del cuarto de baño y vio como Kero luchaba contra una peluche de la misma estatura del león, en color rosa claro, ojos y piedra en la cabeza verdes y con alas en forma de hoja.**

**-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritó Sakura asustada por el nuevo peluche.**

**El peluche se unió a sus gritos, hasta que llegaron casi todos los asistentes y habitantes de la casa encabezados por Shaoran y Tomoyo. Tomoyo puso cara de sorpresa, cogió al peluche y le reprendió delante de todo el mundo.**

**-Tomoyo... ¿Ese quién es? -dijo Sakura señalando al otro peluche.**

**-¿Ese? Perdona, pero soy una señorita. Me llamo Jade y soy la guardiana animal de Tomoyo -dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres bruja? -le preguntó Shaoran.**

**-Bueno... Yo... Ehm... Sí, lo soy -dijo mirando al suelo.**

**Sakura la miró sorprendida, se acercó a ella y se puso a saltar diciendo "Somos brujas, somos brujas". El resto de la casa se fue a sus labores mientras los tres chicos hablaban.**

**Tomoyo les contó que descubrió que era maga hace un año, que paseaba por la calle cuando compró un peluche en una tienda, y éste resultó ser Jade, la cuál la llevaba observando desde los seis años de edad. Jade le explicó a ella que era una maga que estaba destinada a proteger a Sakura, ya que ella es la maga más importante, y que al pertenecer a la familia Amamiya, también tenía el poder de curar a la gente. Así que desde las sombras, Tomoyo protege a Sakura cada vez que pasaba algo.**

**Shaoran entonces le dijo a Sakura que era verdad que el poder de su madre era el de curar, y por ello, ella lo había heredado, y es por ello lo de los sueños, pero que debía de aprender a utilizar su poder para el beneficio de todos.**

**-Tomoyo, ¿querrías enseñarme a manejar eso? -dijo mirándola.**

**-Claro Sakura, haré todo lo que tú quieras.**

**-Muy bien, asunto zanjado, ahora háblanos de tu último sueño, Sakura.**

**-Bueno... "****_Aparecí en el puerto de Hong Kong, había tres personas a mi lado, todas con sus cetros de poder, menos uno que llevaba una espada. Miré hacia delante y vi a dos figuras, y una aura demoníaca saliendo de ellas y enredándose en los cuerpos de las tres personas y en el mío._****" Y así acaba -dijo ella pensativa.**

**Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando se le cruzó por la cara una expresión de miedo, que ninguna la pudo descifrar.**

**Heeeeeeeeey! Perdonad ;_; Estuve muy ocupadaa preparando las cosas para el instituto y asistiendo y tal.**

**Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro cap, ¿Quiénes seran las tres personas que estaban con Sakura en su sueño? ¿Y las dos figuras con auras demoníacas?**

**Dejaré que lo piensen, bueno,**

**Adioh!**


End file.
